


Yellow Roses

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sweet, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Used to symbolize among many things friendship, joy, and gladness.Though this time they had been picked due to being less intense than red ones.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658131
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks to heartratemonitor for the name Satya for Chairman Rose.
> 
> I just need to write a lot of fanfics actually, from everything from the OCs, to Bebe/Marnie, Hop/Marnie, Victor/Hop, Gloria/Hop, Gloria/Bede, and so on. Also Nessa/Milo and Nessa/Sonia. And the regular Leon/Raihan and Gordie/Piers. I have a lot of stuff to do. Haha, thank God Summer’s coming up!
> 
> Also, should I write a oneshot of the moment Oleana finds out she’s pregnant or naw? Also should I write a oneshot collection of the twins’ crazy adventures?

“Ten more days until I can be off bed rest,” said Oleana as she slashed off another day in her planner.

She slapped it closed and set it and the pencil on the nightstand beside the bed.

She rubbed her hand over the bump on her belly. Thirty-five weeks or eight months exactly. Her bump was still rather small for twins or just being eight months pregnant in general. That’s why the doctor had ordered strict bed rest since the month before.

If she had been carrying only one baby the doctors would have wanted her to deliver around forty weeks but since she was having twins they wanted her to give birth around thirty-six to thirty-seven weeks.

“Bit bored of being cooped up all day?” asked Rose as he gave his wife of two months a kiss on the forehead.

They had been dating for nine months before they had decided to tie the knot. Sure Oleana’s pregnancy, which had occurred three months into them dating, had quickened things quite a bit but the public didn’t seem to mind the fact Oleana had become pregnant out of wedlock with the chairman’s babies (Except for a few, but as long as the couple was happy, those few didn’t matter).

“That’s an understatement,” Oleana said with an annoyed sigh.

“Why don’t you do one of those Sudoku books I got you?” asked Rose as he got into bed next to his wife.

Oleana sighed, “Already done all of them, even the master rank ones,”.

“Then how about you read one of your books?” asked Rose.

“There isn’t a single one that I haven’t already read a thousand times over since I started bed rest!” Oleana pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Well you could watch tv,” suggested Rose.

“Nothing good is ever on,” whined Oleana.

“Then try to sleep,” Rose suggested, his voice growing annoyed.

“Can’t, every time I try these two,” Oleana said as pointed to her bump, “Start kicking or shifting around. And that means I can barely get a lick of sleep!”.

“As if I don’t feel useless enough already! I have nothing to do, and now I can’t even get our unborn children to sleep!” snapped Oleana a bit louder than she should have, “Not to mention I feel gross and lazy!”

Oleana looked at her husband, who wore an unsure expression. Oh, Arceus, it was just like the time he stayed up until midnight working two weeks ago, and when he had returned she had berated heavily to say lightly.

Arceus, she wished she could work until midnight again. But then Rose and the OB-GYN would have a complete fit.

Oleana sighed, “Sorry, I was hoping mood swings wouldn’t happen. I guess all the hormones made my usual moodiness worse, I promise I’ll-,”. But Rose doesn’t allow her to finish.

“No, no. It’s fine my wishing star, I understand that you will have a lot of emotional turbulence during this time. And that’s just fine if you want to talk about how you feel then you’re free too,” Rose said and kissed her again on the forehead.

“I feel useless, I’m stuck in bed most of the day with nothing to do. My body changing is the least bothersome thing for me right now, the most bothersome being not being able to work or do much in the way of being productive,” sighed Oleana rubbing her hands in circles on her stomach, “Call me a Type A personality but I need something productive to do every day otherwise I start feeling useless I guess,”.

“Of all the things I thought I would hear you say when you were pregnant one of the very last things would be “I want to work”,” said Rose with a small chuckle, as looked down with a small smile, “But it’s certainly something you would say, pregnant or not,”.

Oleana then felt a quick jab to her ribs from inside her and stiffened up, a baby’s kick, that’s the thing, they were fun until their feet went somewhere they weren’t supposed to go. She shut her eyes tightly at the jab.

“Do you need me to get the bags?” Rose asked as his voice got a bit frantic.

Oleana opened her eyes and calmly said, “No, one of them just kicked me in the ribs,”.

If she were, to be honest, she wished the time for him to get the bags would come soon. She was tired of bed rest and being pregnant. All she wanted was for them to be out so she could hold them and love them. Well and to get back to work too, that was the other thing.

“Don’t worry about it, it happens more than you think,” sighed Oleana as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders, already knowing she would barely get a lick of sleep. Which would last for probably the next eighteen years or so.

As to be expected she fell into a night of barely any sleep.

………………..

“We want to induce you within the next week, Mrs. Rose,” the OB-GYN said over the phone, “Please speak with your husband about what time would work best for you two,”.

“Yes, Doctor,” said Oleana with an emotionless expression on her face.

“Have a nice day,” said Oleana as she hung up.

Oleana released a heavy sigh as she looked around the living room. Ten days had passed and she was off bed rest now but she still couldn’t return to work. So she wasn’t confined to bed anymore but she still couldn’t do much.

She would have to talk the inducement over with Rose when he returned home from work.

But the doctor had told her to take it easy on the physical activity even though she was off bed rest, which meant light exercise and no work.

She also hated being alone all day, it reminded her of her university days when she had no friends and her sorority sisters would always leave her out of the fun.

She got up and decided to go to the nursery, she hadn’t seen it since before it had been finished, she had hoped they stuck to the colors she had picked out. Which had been pastel yellow and navy blue.

They had decided that they wanted to wait to find out the gender of their children until they were born. Rose because he liked the surprise and Oleana because she knew the media would immediately start forcing their unborn children into gender roles the second their genders were revealed (which was one of the last things she wanted).

Finally, Oleana arrived in the nursery, she felt a slight soreness at the base of her spine. Typical, really.

“I love you two but I honestly can’t wait until you two are out,” she said as she looked down at her pregnant belly and gave it a small rub.

She ran her fingers over the railing of one of the cribs. They were a dark navy color, and the inside was pastel yellow. There was even a vase of yellow roses on the dresser.

Many thought red would have been the obvious choice given that was Rose’s signature color. But even Rose had agreed that red was much too intense for babies.

“Ollie!” Rose said from behind her.

She jumped a little due to surprise before she turned around, “Are you trying to jump-start my labor or something by scaring me?” Oleana said in a slightly sarcastic tone, the chill from being startled still on her skin.

“No, I came home from work early,” said Rose as he stepped towards his wife.

“Don’t spook me like that,” Oleana scolded and lightly wagged her finger at her husband, “Otherwise I might actually go into labor,”.

Rose chuckled lightly, “Sorry Ollie,”.

Oleana quickly rolled her eyes.

She felt a sudden weight in her chest, she remembered the night eight months ago, in which Rose had said he wanted a boy, he said it didn’t matter as long as they had a healthy baby but Oleana would often wonder if he truly meant it. If he would be truly disappointed if one or both of the twins were girls.

“Satya, I need to ask you something,” said Oleana in an anxious voice.

The smile on his face fell, “Yes Ollie?”.

“When we were talking a few months ago, you said you wanted a boy yes?” asked Oleana.

“Yes?” Rose asked as he raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are you getting at?”.

“Well,” Oleana began to stutter, “I-I’m w-worried y-you’ll b-be d-d-disappointed i-if t-the b-babies a-aren’t b-boys,”.

Rose hugged his wife of two months tightly. Knowing exactly how to comfort her after knowing her for nearly twenty-five years, that had been the thing about knowing someone for that long. You got to know just how to comfort someone.

“Absolutely not,” he whispered in a soft voice, “Even if we have both girls I will still be absolutely over the moon,”, he pulled his face away and stared at Oleana, “Are we having both girls Oleana?”.

She could see the disappointment in her husband’s face, he’d wanted it to be a surprise or he wasn’t a very good liar, or perhaps even both.

“No,” Oleana replied quickly, “We agreed we would wait until they were born and we will wait to find out,”.

Rose lightly pecked his wife on the cheek, the look of disappointment fading away rather quickly.

Oleana then felt a slight cramp in her lower back, likely Braxton Hicks again, after all the doctor said it was common with twin pregnancies.

“Ah,” said Rose as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist.

Oleana perked a small smile and kissed her husband.

“If I’m honest and I intend to be, I’m hoping one of the babies is a girl because I know you’ve always wanted a daughter,” said Rose pulling his wife close again.

“What?” Oleana said with a laugh of disbelief.

“Well….. I want you to be happy-” Rose began, but Oleana stopped listening.

She felt like something had stabbed her straight in her abdomen, sharp and stinging. Like a freshly sharpened knife had just been twisted deep into her insides.

Could it have been Braxton Hicks again? No, Braxton Hicks was never this intense before for her. Could they be real? Or were they fake ones? That’s when she felt something like a water balloon pop in between her legs.

“Satya, it’s time,” said Oleana in a calm voice, almost too calm for someone whose water just broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks to heartratemonitor for the name Satya for Chairman Rose.
> 
> Also, should I write a oneshot of the moment Oleana finds out she’s pregnant or naw? Also should I write a oneshot collection of the twins’ crazy adventures?
> 
> Another note to add, Rose’s sister Samira or “Mira” was switched to living in the last one shot. In the recent update to the oneshot “Nervous in a way that can’t be named” I changed Samira from dead to living and more info about Rose’s family was added and the dream sequence now only contains the characters Prisha and Oleana. This came after I had a change of heart about what happened to Mira, with the siblings having a big fight after the death of their mother Prisha, so they haven’t spoken to each other in twelve years at this point.  
> The order of siblings goes like this. Rose & Samira “Mira” age 42, Sabar age 40, Sakal age 37, and Sreya age 29.  
> Also if anyone wants to do fanart of Rose and his siblings then you guys are welcome too.  
> Samira lives in Alola, Sabar lives in Kanto, Sakal in Unova, and Sreya in Hoenn.  
> So here it is. My first completed Pokémon multi-chapter fic. I hope you guys enjoy!

Oleana has never been in so much pain before. Of course, she'd always known she didn’t handle pain well, but being in labor was an entirely new ballpark for her.

She was screaming like a siren whenever a contraction hit. 

“I swear to Arceus Satya I’m going to rip your dick off after this,” hissed Oleana right before another contraction came on.

Her husband jumped back in slight terror as she released another scream. Not even he had expected labor would be this bad for her, and he had been the one around her most throughout all her pregnancy.

She had been in labor for ten hours at that point and had barely progressed even a smidge. She didn’t want a c-section but knew that if she didn’t dilate more soon then she would have to have one.

“Satya if I have a c-section will you be in the room? I know you don’t handle blood very well,” asked Oleana as she curled deeper into the hospital bed.

“I’ll manage,” said Rose as he took a step closer to his wife, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world my wishing star,”. 

Oleana cracked a weak smile on her face. She could see the look of light anxiety on her husband’s face.

“Satya, you don’t have to if you think you can't handle it,” sighed Oleana as her gaze turned to her husband.

“Ollie I promise I can handle it,” said Rose as he crossed his arms, “Besides it’s only going to be bloody for a little bit,”.

Oleana rolled her eyes, she wanted to laugh at the latter of what he said. Of course, he had probably only seen babies being born on TV or in movies before. While Oleana had been in the room when each of her nine younger siblings had been born. She had seen just how bloody and gory birth could be, none of her siblings had been c-sections or twins though. Every last one of them (herself included) was a natural birth.

“Ollie are you even listening?” asked Rose.

Oleana blinked quickly and turned her gaze to her husband, “Sorry I sort of spaced out a bit,”. 

……………….

Three hours had passed and Oleana hadn’t dilated any further, she was going to be having her c-section in an hour.

As soon as the doctor had left the room, Rose began to pace back and forth. Arms laced behind his back and that same expression he would always get whenever he was swamped with work appeared on his face.

“Satya, do you need to step out and take a breather?” asked Oleana as she looked up from her book.

Rose shook his head, “I’m fine Ollie, but thank you,”.

Oleana sighed and shook her head, “Promise?”.

Rose shook his head again, “You’re about to be cut open Ollie! I’m not the least bit calm!” a frantic tone entered his voice, “I’m not sure how you’re so calm about all of this right now!”.

“I’m going to be under anesthesia, so that helps I guess,” shrugged Oleana, “But if you need to spill your worries about anything now the times’ to do it,”.

“Well for one becoming a father still scares the living shit out of me, second of all you’re about to get cut open, third we’re having twins, two babies,” Rose took in another lungful of air before he continued, “Sure, Mira and I are twins. But I’m still to this day not sure how my mother and father ever coped with having two babies at the same time,”.

“But they did it, you turned out an intensely successful man, and Mira turned out to be successful too. Even if she took off to Alola to be a researcher there she is still successful,” Oleana pointed out, “Not to mention Sreya is a famous Pokémon Coordinator in Hoenn, Sakal is one of the strongest trainers in Black Tower and White Treehollow, and Sabar is one of the executives of the Indigo League. So I’d say they did a pretty good job if I do say so myself, all five of their children are successful in their own right whether it be performance, business, science, or competitive Pokémon battling. So I’d say you all turned out alright,”.

“That helps somewhat,” Rose bit his lip, “But that still doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to be cut open,”.

“Look you don’t need to look over the screen if you don’t want to, just look at my face, I know that doesn’t help much but that’s the best I can do for the situation we’re currently in,” Oleana said.

Rose nodded and kept pacing around the room. It seemed no matter what he would keep doing that until they got to the c-section room. Which, they both should have expected this to happen.

Oleana kept reading her book and Rose kept on pacing away. Time continued to tick away, each second brought them closer to the birth of two beautiful children.

In those final minutes before the c-section, they considered how their lives were about to change forever. They were about to become parents, to babies, and they would be responsible to foresee the bringing up of their children.

They had discussed names, of course, Samira and Cecilia for girls, Ilya and Akiva for boys. They had planned the names even before Oleana had ever conceived. They had made sure of that, as Oleana herself was known to be a bit of a control freak sometimes. So the public was a tad confused, to say the least when they found out Oleana and Rose were going to be parents, but at the same time, the couple was swarmed with positive reactions from the press as well.

The world was about to never be the same for them, they both knew it, and knew it well. 

“Samira and Cecelia for girls, Ilya and Akiva for boys, And a mix of the two for a boy and a girl,” thought Oleana as she was administered anesthesia.

……………….

By the time it was time for the twins to be born Oleana couldn’t feel the lower half of her body, the doctor was cutting open her lower half, and she was squeezing Rose’s hand so hard she feared she might break it.

There was a loud scream and a bloody baby was lifted over the curtain so the proud parents could see. Only a few seconds old and already was telling the world how they felt.

“Baby A is a healthy baby girl!” announced the doctor proudly.

Oleana could see Rose give a small smile, and a small twinkle come to his eye.

Then the newborn was whisked away to be cleaned up and checked, still screaming her little head off. Oh, it looked like she was going to be a rambunctious one already if her set of lungs meant anything.

Five minutes later, a cry of a second baby was heard, and another blood-covered baby was lifted over the curtain for Rose and Oleana to see.

“Baby B is a healthy baby boy!” the doctor announced the second time.

Oleana laughed, she couldn’t believe it, her two children were finally here. From what she heard giving birth was the easy part and now came the hard, raising them.

If only they could see behind the curtain and see what expression the doctor and the nurses were making. That certainly would have changed their tune entirely.

Rose kissed Oleana on the head softly and smiled proudly at his wife, “You did it, Ollie, you did it,”

“Yes, our two children are here,” said Oleana as she released Rose’s hand from her bone-crushing grip.

The doctor cleared his throat and a chill went down Oleana’s spine. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. What had gone wrong? Was something wrong with one of the twins? Was she hemorrhaging? Ten million worried were racing through her head.

“Um, there’s one more baby in there,” the doctor said, trying to keep his own surprise hidden from the couple.

“There’s what?” said Rose, and then a loud thud was heard.

Oleana turned her head and there her husband was, completely out cold on the tile floor, and a nurse was at his side in a split second.

“How in the fuck-” Oleana thought but was cut short.

Then another cry was heard and a bloody baby was raised into Oleana’s view. They were so much smaller than their brother and sister had been. What if something was wrong?

“Baby C is another healthy baby girl!” the doctor announced.

Oleana promptly fainted dead away. Now both parents were out cold, Rose on the floor, and Oleana on the operating table.

The doctor tried to contain his surprise, “Well that was certainly a first,”.

……………….

Later Oleana was safely tucked into her private hospital room as the triplets each slept in a clear bassinet. The first bassinet was labeled baby A, the second baby B, and the third baby C.

“I mean I guess we name them now,” said Rose as he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“Well for the first baby, since they’re a girl, you said you liked the name Samira. So let’s go with Samira for a first name,” Oleana said as she tried to get comfortable.

“How about Alina as a middle name? After your youngest sister,” Rose suggested gingerly.

“Yes, Samira Alina, it even sounds nice together. We can call her Sam or Mira as a nickname,” Oleana said with a yawn.

“I like Sam as a nickname. And how about Ilya Akiva for our son? After your oldest brother and my father, after all, it feels wrong that one of the names we picked should have to go to waste,” Rose said as he looked over at the sleeping triplets.

Each one of them had inherited their father’s brown skin and wavy dark hair, but the girls had gotten their mother’s green eyes, while their son had gotten his father’s eye color. As well their son was slightly taller and thinner than his sisters, clearly, he would grow to be a lanky boy. While the girls, especially baby C were small and were likely going to grow to be short.

“And what about Cecilia Prisha for the third baby?” suggested Oleana as she rubbed her arms.

“Perfect,” replied Rose, “Sam, Ily, and Cece. How cute!”.

Now baby A, baby B, and baby C would henceforth be known as Samira, Ilya, and Cecilia.

And that was that the triplets sleeping perfectly content and their already proud parents watching over them with slight smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to do fanart of the triplets you’re free to. I think I might die if some actually did. Or melt into a puddle at least.


End file.
